


A Prayer to a God Unseen

by BishopDeaconCardinal



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Biting, F/M, PWP, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23671561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BishopDeaconCardinal/pseuds/BishopDeaconCardinal
Summary: Apparently there was no predicting Cullen Rutherford when the rare mood struck him to be daring.
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford, Female Lavellan/Cullen Rutherford, In - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56





	A Prayer to a God Unseen

**Author's Note:**

> @teeniepoppy fault

Valé was on the balls of her feet from where Cullen's arm was keeping her slightly suspended. 

His hand was presently down the front of her trousers and her back pressed against the wood of the barn wall. Her head was thrown back and her eyes unseeingly stared at the floor of the upper level while Cullen's fingers jerked into her. 

Her breathing came out in a labored rhythm in time with his thrusts, one hand desperately clutching the front of his mantle and the other finding purpose tangling her own hair around her fist. 

His body had her closely pressed against the wall, armored shoulders blocking most of the rest of the barn. The top clasps of her shirt undone, undergarments pushed to the side leaving her chest exposed were it not for Cullen blocking the view. 

Seemingly whenever the mood took him he'd move down to suck on her chest, biting at one nipple before leaving it to attend the other. Her inability to find a rhythm or pattern in his movements made her lose the effort to try guessing when it would happen next. Apparently there was no predicting Cullen Rutherford when the rare mood struck him to be  _ daring. _

Her hips canted against his hand in counter to his movements, before he changed the angle of his hand and pressed his palm against her clit. 

She started to make noises at a higher volume when his other hand appeared over her mouth. 

"Chantry service ends soon, may already have, and I'm uncertain how well it would go over to have anyone find their beloved Inquisitor in such a state." He twisted his fingers and resumed the pressure on her clit before saying almost tenderly "You'd probably like that though, wouldn't you?"

She came with a cry that his hand only just managed to stifle the loudest of. 

He slowed his movements until stilling and removing his hand, straightening up her shirt and trousers. 

He carefully unwove her hand from her hair, carefully working the curls from her fist. He then proceeded to dust her off and despite her expression, make her look as presentable as possible. 

He stood back having made no adjustments to himself as he hadn't needed too. 

She was so mad. He looked fucking  _ ornate _ .

She took in a steadying breath and leaned off the wall, pushing a hand through her hair and trying to figure out if her legs would carry her to her room. 

She took a test step, with that successful, she ventured another. She was planning her route to subtly arrive back in her quarters as unseen as possible when he got her attention. 

Blackwall entered the barn as Cullen cleared his throat and led her to the stables. "I think, overall a successful meeting, Lady Inquisitor." She looked at him almost cross, his right hand seemingly naked in contrast to his other hand and the rest of himself. He gestured while he spoke, "Agreeable hopefully on your side as well."

She looked at his smug face and batted kitten soft at the front of his armor, "I'm sure. Now if you'll excuse me,  _ Commander _ , I am late for another meeting." She pointedly refused to mention it was with a bath. 

"Our schedules will hopefully align for us to take supper together. I may forget though, I have been distracted for most of the day and worry about how I'll catch up on my reports." he said it so casually, as if he hadn't just personally introduced her to the God who's symbol marks her face, she almost rolled her eyes. 

"Hopefully they will. " She turned to begin her sneaky journey when out of the corner of her eye she caught him putting a finger in his mouth. 

She looked back and he winked. 

She prayed for mercy as she snuck away.

**Author's Note:**

> @teeniepoppy's inquisitor is cute and has a big nerd crush on Cullen. @teeniepoppy draws a lot of their cute inquisitor on their insta. 
> 
> However I'm on twitter @BDeCardinal
> 
> (i typed my own username wrong like four times before getting it right.)


End file.
